Frigimon
n dub Snegomon lit. "Snowmon" }} Frigimon is an Icy Digimon whose English name is derived from "Frigid" and whose original name and design are derived from "}}. It is made with icy crystals and resembles Chuchidarumon. This warmhearted Digimon tries to avoid fighting and lives its life leisurely.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: Frigimon Digimon Adventure Another Frigimon is a customer at Digitamamon's Diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Frigimon are recruitable enemies in Anode's File Mansion—Left. Digimon Adventure 02 A plethora of Frigimon are under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a frozen region of the Digital World. They are taken down by Flamedramon as Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon destroy the Control Spire from the air. A Frigimon is among the many Digimon who appear during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Frigimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Gear Base. Frigimon digivolves from ToyAgumon without a digi-egg in lines 39 and 44, and to Monzaemon in the latter. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Frigimon are enemies in Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Frigimon card, titled "PF Nikuromusuutsu", allows control in a heat field. Digimon Frontier Some Frigimon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair , and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad A female Frigimon discovered a young Keenan Crier in a Digital World forest and became his foster mother. While raising him, she was approached by and his servant , who wanted to take in the boy. Later, when Keenan fell ill with a Digital World sickness, Frigimon went out to get the cure from medicine that the humans had left behind. When Kurata led his first invasion against the Digital World, Frigimon was deleted by a Gizumon. Keenan found her, but although she tried to tell him not to become bitter and hate the humans, she died before explaining to him that he was a human too. After that, Merukimon took Keenan into his custody. Ten years later, Akihiro Kurata's complicity in the massacre is revealed. Digimon Fusion A small Frigimon is among the shadowed Digimon in the Hunter Gathering. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Frigimon is a friendly Digimon who lives in Freezeland and resides inside an igloo that is closed. If the player brings a Digimon that is weak to the ice element or is still in its Fresh/In-Training form to Freezeland it will become sick and eventually pass out. Out of worry, Frigimon will then rescue both the player and his Digimon partner and will let you inside her igloo. Afterwards, Frigimon will tell you to comeback to her igloo when the Digimon is a lot bigger and stronger(no longer in its Fresh/In-Training level form) or when you have another Digimon that is no longer weak to the ice-element. Doing so, Frigimon will be able to join the city, where she works at the restaurant selling deserts. Digimon World 2 Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon, and can digivolve further into Monzaemon. Digimon World 3 Frigimon can be found at Asuka's North Sector. He can also be fought there by kicking the trees in Snow or Freeze Mountain. He is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 12/13. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Frigimon digivolves from SnowGoblimon and digivolves to Pandamon with Chuchidarumon. Frigimon can be found at Access Glacier. Digimon World Championship Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon or Gomamon, and can digivolve further into Pandamon. Attacks * Punch"}}: Freezes its opponents to absolute zero with its punch. * |lit. " "}}: Flings an unending stream of snowballs. *'Icy Breath' (Ice Breath): Breathes out a frozen breath. Notes and references Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Icy Digimon Category:Digimon species